


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《心靜自然涼》番外

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《心靜自然涼》番外

-Epilogue-

日光明亮而不灼人，空氣稀薄且乾淨。高聳的苯日神山在雲彩中忽隱忽現，猶如遙遠而不可企及的來世幻夢；林野間蜿蜒而過的尼洋河是神女淚水的匯聚，千載不休地奔淌。  
神山腳下，河谷邊上，剛剛進站不久的綠皮火車千里迢迢地載來了物資，載來了遊人，也為作為拉林鐵路終點的林芝車站載來了不少熱鬧。

吳邪隨著人流步出車站，卻沒有急於尋找客運車站牌或招呼出租車，先在原地站了一會兒，見沒人主動喊他，又找了個地方放下行李，耐心地等待起來。前些天在拉薩時他和小姐姐聯繫過一次，告訴了她車班。她聽了之後只說到時候一定會有人接他，儘管安心來就是。這答覆乍聽實在有點不靠譜，但小姐姐說得萬分篤定，姑且就信她一回，耐心地等吧。  
說是等，當然也不是呆呆地乾等。吳邪拿起手機，知道小姐姐這個藏醫當得辛苦，基本都在不通網路甚至也沒幾部電話的墨脫山村裡奔波，便也不浪費力氣聯繫她，而是隨手拍了幾張風景照。果然藏地大山大水，處處是景，剛將照片發上微信朋友圈，裡頭便炸了鍋，有羨慕的，有嫉妒的。而其中反應最激烈的要屬胖子，立馬傳了一條語音信息來，讓他千萬小心，屁股夾緊點，可別給有心嚐鮮的藏地大兄弟大妹子們啃到連骨頭都不剩。  
吳邪聽得一陣無語，這話他從大學時聽到現在，十年都不止了。還嚐鮮呢，他早都成叔字輩人物了好唄。  
單手握著手機，他用另一隻手從包裡取出單反相機。  
不知該說造化弄人或者機緣巧合，建築本科畢業的他沒在本行裡闖出名堂，倒是糊里糊塗地把自己混成了一號小有名氣的作家兼攝影師，法號，不是，筆名關根。這一趟西藏行，檯面上的理由正是為了新作品取材來著。  
那檯面下呢？  
手機屏幕中央，南迦巴瓦雪山雄踞群峰之上，孤傲絕美的身姿猶如一桿直刺青空的長矛。  
竟是直到不久之前才遲鈍地發現，這恰恰正是很多很多年以前，在夢境裡見過的景象。  
──如果你以後還會記得我……  
如果記得，是不是有可能在雪山腳下找到一片盛放的豔紅花海，找到那始終盤據於心頭的牽絆？

壓下有些翻騰的思緒，吳邪舉起單反，想將林芝車站前的景象攝入觀景窗。或左或右、或遠或近地調整了一會兒，忽然注意到佇足於畫面一角的人影。  
那是個身材高挑健碩、膚色偏白的藏族少年，身披繡有傳統紋飾的黑袍，站在不遠處的樹下。細碎的枝葉陰影與偏長的額髮遮住了眼眉，卻不難由輪廓猜想出面容的俊秀。  
吳邪不知道究竟發生了什麼事，只曉得他的心臟突然猛力地撞擊了一下胸口，一股莫名的灼熱感迅速地溢滿整個胸膛。  
同時，映在單反觀景窗裡的藏族少年似有所感，轉頭向他看來。  
哢嚓！

下一秒，畫面完全變樣。  
一個約莫三四十人組成的旅行團終於在車站裡完成了他們的集結，浩浩蕩蕩地列成了隊伍，在導遊的吆喝聲中，朝向等待他們的大巴車走去。  
吳邪放下單反，望著這一群闖進並佔滿了他視野的人，只感到心底升起一陣強烈的焦急煩躁。  
奇也怪哉，強大的耐心難道不應該是成功的攝影師不可或缺的特質？  
皺著眉，咬著牙，好不容易等到大隊人馬離開視線──說是好不容易，其實最多也就十來秒。迫不及待地將目光又投向樹下，那兒已是空空蕩蕩。  
這……

還沒等他消化掉內心這股似是無來由的空落與刺痛，耳邊先響起一道男聲。  
「你又偷拍我。」  
低沉、淡然，潛藏著一絲笑意。  
不曾陌生。  
不能更熟悉。  
「吳邪，好久不見。」

好了，真的完結了。  
妳說小哥這時幾歲？嗯，我沒仔細想，可我自己覺得不用等到18……（頂鍋蓋）  
如果要說我腦子裡還有些什麼，大概就是，嗯，吳邪的貞操可能留不到墨脫了，然後他大概會捂著屁股扶著腰一臉痛心地質問轉世後的少年小哥是不是因為從小欠缺父愛所以有戀父情結，當然結果就是又被好好整治了一番。還有，白瑪麻麻雖然去了其他村子行醫了，但作為一個很了解兒子的好媽媽，她還是非常貼心地在他們家裡給吳邪備了很多……咳咳！補藥與消炎藥（喂）  
最後補充一句，拉林鐵路實際上還沒建好，林芝目前還沒有火車站，但因為這是未來嘛，我就假設都有了。  
再次謝謝看到這邊的各位~


End file.
